Doll houses and miniature rooms of various types have been previously designed. Generally, these doll houses are prefabricated and do not permit simple and convenient alterations to the appearance of the doll house's exterior or to individual rooms in the doll house. In addition, such doll houses have a specific shape and size that cannot be changed. For example, see Walmer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,659, issued Sep. 23, 1975; Walmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,001, issued Apr. 19, 1977; Walmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,090, issued Jun. 13, 1978; and Kroneck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,820, issued Feb. 9, 1988. Such constructions are useful as toys and for creating miniature displays but lack the ability to conveniently decorate and customize the appearance, size, and shape of the doll house or display case. The present invention addresses these problems and deficiencies with the prior art.